pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Ev1234567890
Możemy potem podpóżować po Tripo PLS!!!!!!! Wiki Denkichu 17:00, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Jusz? Jusz? Jusz? Jusz? Jusz? Jusz? Jusz? Jusz? Jusz? Jusz? Wiki Denkichu 16:52, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Robisz następny odc? Bo to Anime mnie wciąga 8D. Wiki Denkichu 16:48, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś czy nie tóż to jest pytanie?! Wiki Denkichu 16:36, kwi 23, 2012 (UTC) Będziemy w wspólnym opowiadani podróżować po Tripo? Plis! Wiki Denkichu 19:22, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Jeden Pies xD. Robisz odcinek? Wiki Denkichu 18:47, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Mówiłam jusz Black=Dundersznycl a Red,Green i Blue=Spółka zło xD. Moim rywalem będzie Blastoide ok? Wiki Denkichu 18:43, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) A, no tak xD `Wiki Denkichu 18:34, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Telepatia pozwala gadać Pokemonowi z Ludźmi -.-'. 18:28, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) ja mam 2 zdolności Telepatię i Illuzję. TT^TT `Wiki Denkichu 18:20, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? Wiki Denkichu 16:49, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Plis, mogé wygrać z Aqua? Wiki Denkichu 16:21, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol ile zrobiøam sobié Ataków jako Zoruia i Zoroark xD Wiki Denkichu 16:10, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Jestem ;) Wiki Denkichu 16:06, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Tak miédzy 3 a 4 Wiki Denkichu 15:41, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Przypomina mi Dundersznucla a Red, Blue i Green jego złą spółkę xD PS.Skoñczyøam pierwszy odc. opowiadania Wiki Denkichu 15:38, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) czytałam. Fajne ;) Wiki Denkichu 14:33, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Mogę do Anime Pokemon? Tego że każdy jest Pokemon'em? Mira21 14:01, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Ja wolę być rywalką. I Snivy. Zaraz zrobię. Mira21 14:03, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Dopiero jak będziemy podróżować po Txeroxie (Czy jakoś tak.)! Wiki Denkichu 15:26, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Oki Wiki Denkichu 15:17, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Nie rozumiem napisz wyraźniej. xD Wiki Denkichu 15:02, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Co!? Wiki Denkichu 14:53, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? Wiki Denkichu 16:48, kwi 19, 2012 (UTC) Spoko i Dzienx ;) Wiki Denkichu 17:53, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Nie Umiem Tabelki tej TT^TT. Zrobisz ją zamnie? Plis! Wiki Denkichu 17:48, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Maine Skitty XD Wiki Denkichu 17:47, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Super! Wiki Denkichu 17:43, kwi 16, 2012 (UTC) Plik:SweetEevee.gif Hej! Witam w mojej dyskusji! Plik:SweetEevee.gif Miłego pisania ;) Hihi. Plik:Sweet_Glaceon_Lick.gifPokeIcePlik:Sweet_Glaceon_Lick.gif Czesc jestem Roxy zapiszecie mnie do anime wiki i twojego?? thx :)co powiesz na przyjazn?? czy ty na wikinezce jestes Pika12? Plik:Pikachu_2.gifPiPikachuPlik:Pikachu_2.gif Poczekaj chcwilę jeszcze zdjęć nie wstawiłam :) Wstążki odznaki Terz mi jes trochę głupio xD może się zaprzyjaznimy i czy pomuc ci w stronkach? Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 14:51, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, w szkole z nudów rysuję Snivy, bo mi się serio ta twoja spodobała (w pierwszej chwili myślałąm, że to nie rysunek tylko obrazek). Masz talent większy niż taka Olka, ona rysuje najlepiej z całej klasy. Jesteś fajna, tak jak pare innych osób z netu. :D Ev1234567890 14:57, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli chcesz to mogę coś ci narysować ;) Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 15:00, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Może...Eevee? Sama go od dłuższego czasu rysuję, ale głównie jego ewolucje. Ev1234567890 15:05, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Pokazałąbym, ale nie mogę znaleźć kabelka XD. Ev1234567890 15:07, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Eevee by Wiki for Ev.pngJusz ;D chyba mi soś nie wyszło PS. Tamtą Snivy rysowałam ok. Tydzień. Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 15:36, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Przsłodka Eevee. Rozumiem, że ok. tydzień. Masz może gg?... Ev1234567890 15:38, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Mam ;) Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 15:44, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Ja też XD (choć w sumie chyba każdy już ma) podasz nr? Ok. Czekaj... Mój to: 25746612. A dodasz mnie??? Plik:570.gif ~Wiki~ Plik:570.gif 16:07, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie, ja dodaję praktycznie każdego, wystarczy, że napiszesz, że to ty. Ev1234567890 16:12, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Zapisał bym się do anime ale jedna rzecz okropnie mnie odpycha od niego. Mianowicie że od razu macie nie wiadomo ile poków i są one z różnych regionów. Dlaczego tak jest???--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 10:00, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie o to chodzi. Ja w anime pochodzę z Kanto i podróżowałam po Kanto, Johto, Hoenn i Sinnoh. No, jak się zapisujesz to przecież nie musisz być z Unovy, Mżesz być z każdego regionu i mieć Bóg wie ile pokemonów. A są tu nie tylko złapane wcześniej, ale też te, które złapiemy podczas podróży. I jak się ustawia podpis? Ev1234567890 10:05, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie wiem ale nawet masz wzór! kopiujesz wstawiasz swoje dane i jest OK.--Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 13:00, kwi 1, 2012 (UTC) Cześć -'Jabudex 12:14, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC)' Oglądałaś moje anime? - Jabudex 12:26, kwi 2, 2012 (UTC) Możesz Mika44 Sorki, ale nie bez powodu chciałam, aby złapała voodoll ;) zobacz ataki ;O Chciałam jej dać specjalny.. Moze bedziemy pisać na zmianę? Masz pomysł na oryginalne ataki tylko wodnego i lodowego xd ?? chodzi czy czy TY masz xddd odpiszesz w przygodzie lub walce? mojej xddd ok, sekunda ;O Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale możesz nie kopiować niektórych rzeczy z ekfipunku? np. Sztylet. Jakim cudem ona ma go trzymać? Jej eq ma związek z życiorysem ,który właśnie wypełniłam ;O Ale tak PS. to mogę ci zrobić atwor :) - Mikulka''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 15:14, kwi 8, 2012 (UTC) a może zamiast sobie ładować rzeczy, najpierw życiorys wymyślisz? Ja tak zrobiłam, ale później zapisałam xd Alice ma dużo eq, bo musiała przeżyć w jungli xd Skitty nie wygląda na "uzbrojoną" osobę xd wyobraź sobie jak rzuca ogonem line.. XDDD a Książki i wstążka jako lina ? xd WAILORD HYDRO POMPA, SERFOWANIE I WIR WODNY W EV!! - '[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]'' ''Dyskucja ;)!''plik:004mini.gif 09:13, kwi 9, 2012 (UTC) Śmigus dyngus xd - ''[[User:Mika444|Mikulka']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mika444|''Dyskucja ;)!]]plik:004mini.gif 15:40, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Wiki zgłosiła, że kopiujesz od niej pomysł. Po za tym, to już drugi raz. Jeszcze jeden i zostaniesz zablokowana na dłużej niż 1 dzień. PG''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 13:29, kwi 12, 2012 (UTC) a oglądałaś? '''ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA NAJLEPSZEGO NA BUIZELWIKI NAPISANEGO PRZEZ NASZEGO ADMINA TRZCINĘ.' NIEDŁUGO RUSZY TAKŻE DRUGI ZAPRASZAM!!!--Latios :D ✉ Hej Ev , jestem Wikcio4 oto moje forum http://www.pokemon-diamond.pun.pl/forums.php zauważyłem że lubisz pokemony a to fajne forum pokemon bardzo mi na nim zależy zapisz się i graj ^^ Mogę do wspólnego Anime?-''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ok.To już zrobiłem^^Teraz będę robić profil ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Raczej nie.Może spotkasz mnie nad jakimś jeziorem gdzie będziesz walczyła z jakimś pokemonem a ja cię uratuję''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Fajne:DAle mogłyby być trochę dłuższe ,ale i tak są fajne:D[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Mogę być w twoim anime? Jako bliźniazka reda - Majka. Tylko, ze ona jest dobra i chce go powstrzymać - [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:39, kwi 22, 2012 (UTC) Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeev!! Czytasz? jeśli mogę :3 takie jest ok? Mogę debiutować razem z redem (wchodzicie do lasu słyszycie wybuch i kłótnie) On ma czerwone oczy, jest wściekły, ja próbuję go uspokoić ITD. '''Wkrocz do niezwykłego świata Pokemon razem z Hikarim i jego przyjaciółmi Nowy Bohater,Nowe Przygody!Zapraszam do czytania.Link obok [[Użytkownik:Volt:D/Moje Anime|'Klik!]] Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png bez obrazy ,ale możesz używać auto korekty? ^.^" NP. Ju'sz' (powinno być już), serio czasem się przydaje xddd Oczywiście bez obrazy nie zrozum mnie źle